Fabathroom Stories
by alvarocks
Summary: Lo que realmente pasa en las escenas de Rachel y Quinn en el baño.


Escribir M no es precisamente lo mío, en realidad me daba bastante vergüenza subir este fic, pero después de ver la escena de la season finale tenía que escribir algo así. En mi cabeza las escenas Faberry en el baño acabarían así.

**.**

**Fabathroom Stories**

Rachel estaba en el baño de chicas completamente sola. Ya que casi todo el instituto se encontraba en la fiesta de graduación en la sala del coro.

La morena se encontraba frente al espejo, coloreándo esos labios carnosos con un pintalabios color rojo pasión. Se sonreía a sí misma.

La habían aceptado en la NYADA y por fin iría a Nueva York y cumplir su sueño de ser una estrella de Broadway. Aquella sonrisa significaba ''victoria''. La puerta del baño se abrió y entró una chica rubia de ojos verdes.

- ¿Interrumpo? - preguntó la chica.

- Oh, Quinn, claro que no, entra. Pensaba que estabas en la fiesta bailando con Santana. - le dijo la morena.

- Sí, pero me he cansado y la música era insoportable. - Quinn desvió la mirada - Además quería hablar contigo.

Rachel dejó el pintalabios en el lavabo, se giró y miró a Quinn a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué quieres decirme? - preguntó Rachel.

- Como sabes, hoy es nuestro último día aquí y me gustaría pedirte que por favor no perdiéramos el contacto - la cara de Quinn reflejaba tristeza - sé que al principio no nos llevábabmos muy bien pero ahora eres una persona importante en mi vida y no me gustaría perderte.

Rachel empezaba a tener los ojos vidriosos, no se podía creer que Quinn Fabray, aquella que era su mayor enemiga hace tres años acababa de decir aquellas palabras.

- Quinn... por supesto que sí. Yo tampoco quiero perderte.

Y la morena se abalanzó sobre ella dándole el mayor abrazo que se podía dar.

- De todas formas - siguió Quinn - hay una cosa que me gustaría hacer antes de dejar el instituto. Algo que he deaseado hacer desde que te vi por primera vez frente a ese espejo.

- Vale, ¿el qué? - preguntó Rachel intrigada.

- Una fantasía.

La rubia avanzó unos pasos hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de Rachel. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Rachel fundiéndose en un suave pero emotivo beso.

- Quinn... - susurró Rachel.

La rubia puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Rachel haciéndola callar y la guió hasta uno de los retretes.

- Quinn, ¿en serio? ¿aquí? - preguntó Rachel.

- ¿Por qué no? este siempre fue nuestro lugar y me resulta bastante erótico. - le dijo Quinn con voz sensual.

Al oír a Quinn con esa voz, Rachel se puso tan caliente que empujó a Quinn hacía ella devolviédole otro beso.

Las manos de Quinn recorrían el cuerpo de Rachel de arriba a abajo sin perder detalle de su perfecta anatomía. Eso hacía que la morena empezara a gemir un poco.

La tensión y el calor del momento hicieron que Quinn no puediera aguantar más y empezara a desabrochar la camisa de Rachel botón a botón. Solo quería quitarle todo hasta verle sin nada.

- Dios mío, Quinn. ¿Y si nos pillan? - preguntó Rachel preocupada.

- Tranquila, están todos en la fiesta. - le tranqulizó la rubia.

Siguió avanzando hasta que le quitó por completo la camisa a la morena y observó que Rachel no de había puesto sujetador aquel día.

Quinn se quedó un buen rato mirando lo que tenía enfrente de ella, los pequeños pero perfectos pechos de Rachel Berry.

Quinn empezó a pasar su lengua por uno de los pezones de Rachel mientras con la mano masajeaba el otro pecho de la morena. Los gemidos de Rachel se mezclaban con la música de la fiesta, eso a Quinn le encantaba. La rubia volvió a arriba y empezó a besar a Rachel otra vez.

Quinn empezó a bajar la cremallera de la minifalda de Rachel mientras esta intentaba quitarle toda la ropa que podía a la rubia.

En un par de minutos las dos se quedaron completamente desnudas una enfrente de la otra.

- Ay, Quinn, por favor, ¡hazlo! No aguanto más - dijo Rachel con la respiración acelerada.

- ¿Estás segura? - la rubia volvió a su voz sensual.

- Sí, te necesito dentro de mí ahora mismo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces la rubia introdujo dos de sus dedos en la vagina de Rachel. La morena gimió tan alto que Quinn ya no podía distinguir que canción sonaba en la fiesta.

**.**

Quinn no podía creerse que por fin tuviera a Rachel Berry de aquella manera. Aunque nunca lo aceptaría, ella se moría por Rachel, no podía comer, dormir o ni siquiera hablar sin pensar en ella. Allá donde iba estaba en su cabeza.

Siempre ella.

Siempre Rachel.

**.**

La rubia siguió masajeando el interior de Rachel hasta que esta no pudo más y llegó al clímax entre gritos y gemidos que solo decían ''Quinn, ¡QUINN!''

Rachel se quedó varios segundos parada intentando controlar la respiración, aquello a Quinn le parecía muy adorable.

Rachel empujó a Quinn contra la pared mientras esta la observaba con cara sorprendida.

- ¿Qué narices haces? - preguntó Quinn.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Ahora me toca a mí. - le contestó la morena mientra bajaba la cabeza por el cuerpo de Quinn.

Rachel bajó lentemente hasta pararse frente al centro de Quinn. Empezó a deslizar su lengua poco a poco saborendo aquello.

Quinn gemía al sentir la lengua de Rachel por su vagina. La morena estuvo lamiendo varios minutos hasta que la rubia no aguantó más y también llegó a su clímax.

- ¿Te ha gustado? - preguntó Rachel con su mágica sonrisa.

- Oh, ya te digo que sí. - eso fue lo único que podía decir Quinn en aquel momento.

Las dos se vistieron y salieron de nuevo a los lavabos. Quinn se paró frente a Rachel y le dió un pequeño y suave beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Como te voy a echar de menos Rachel Berry. - dijo Quinn rompiendo ese largo silencio.

- Tampoco estarás tanto tiempo sin verme, yo iré a visitarte a Yale y tú vendrás a Nueva York... - Rachel seguía sin perder su sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí. - bromeó Quinn.

- Ni quiero, además ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor podemos repetir esto allí ¿no? He oído que los baños de Yale son muy bonitos. - dijo Rachel mordiéndose el labio.

- Seguro que los NYADA tampoco están nada mal. - le susurró Quinn al oído y acto seguido le dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja.

- ¿Volvemos a la fiesta? - preguntó Rachel.

- Yo sí, no sé tú, pero necesito una bebida ahora mismo. - le contestó Quinn.

- Yo también. ¡Vamos!

Las dos salieron por la puerta del baño finalizando una mañana que seguramente ninguna de las dos olvidaría jamás en su vida.

**.**

**FIN.**


End file.
